Angel
by Fabina4190
Summary: "And she knew that dating Eddie was an even bigger risk, as her secret could come out or just the stress of running around to protect two boys and dealing with a boyfriend could send someone out a window." She only has a secret tied to her soul and a boyfriend who doesn't want anymore supernatural in his life. What could go wrong? (6 years after Anubis) 5th character: Alfie


Patricia groaned as her phone went off; the Hot Chelle Rae song "Whatever" blaring. She leaned down to see who it was as Eddie kissed her neck.

"Who is it?" He mumbled still preoccupied.

Patricia pushed off of her boyfriend's lap and walked into the kitchen.  
>"Really," He murmured. "Why does this always happen when we're starting to have fun."<p>

"I can't help it," She said as she opened the phone to hear a raspy voice. "I'll be right back."

She stepped outside the apartment to the small back porch area they had, and took a deep breath. "Hello,"

"Patricia," He said surprised. "What? I just-"

The red head felt a lump in her throat. She had felt tense all week; more tense than usual and she understood why. Regret flooded through her mind.

_Maybe i should've called earlier…_

"You there?" He in a somewhat scared whisper.

"Yeah," She replied quickly. "Where are you?"

The phone went quiet for a second, but she knew he didn't want to say what the answer was. After a few seconds he sighed and barely whispered, "You know."

"I'm coming to get you." She said as she jogged into the kitchen to grab her jacket and car keys.

"I'm fine-"

"I'm coming to get you Clarke; no matter what you say." And she clicked end call.  
>Eddie looked at her with worried eyes. "What's wrong?"<p>

"I gotta go." She mumbled. "I'll be back at six."  
>Eddie blocked the door. "That's more than three hours from now, Patricia. What did Jerome want?"<br>"I think he's in trouble."  
>But the blond stayed in the doorway. "I don't care. He's always in trouble, sometimes you need to let him take care of himself."<br>"But he was my best friend at one point; i can't just abandon him right now."

Eddie sighed and grabbed the keys from her. "I'll drive."

As the drive went on, Patricia thought to herself about what Eddie had said.

"_-sometimes you need to let him take care of himself."_

She wanted to, with all her heart, to leave that boy alone and delete his number but she knew she couldn't. She was given a duty to watch that boy and she couldn't just abandon it now. Well, she literally couldn't. Her soul wasn't just like a normal persons; it was split into pieces. Sure, she was still a person, but she had higher ability. Some people have to save lives in a hospital room with blood and if they lost their patient, they would just lose a patient. Patricia, on the other hand, would lose part of herself. And she knew that dating Eddie was an even bigger risk, as her secret could come out or just the stress of running around to protect two boys and dealing with a boyfriend could send someone out a window.

Her mind flew as Eddie drove down a highway, making her feel guiltier and gultier with each mile. She knew he had been slightly annoyed with Jerome. Hell, he was being a bit of an indirect cockblock. He had been in more and more trouble lately and Eddie was beginning to get more and more pissed off. But Jerome had his reasons; even if they were drug induced silly reasons that Patricia almost believed at one point. Maybe that's what Anubis house did to you, weather down your sanity until it was almost nothing.

* * *

><p>-Jerome-<p>

"Answer your phone." Jerome muttered as he put his hand through his hair. "Come on, Joy, please."  
>"Hey-" His smile lit up as he heard her voice.<p>

"Joy, where-"

"-It's Joy. I'm not at my phone right now because i'm probably insanely busy." Another voice flooded into the background. "Or making out with me." "Shut up Jerome."

He closed the call and stayed silent.

_Where are you?_

"Jerry?" Someone yelled in the distance. The blond looked above the bin slightly, but quickly ducked down after seeing red hair.

_Fuck me._

"What the fuck are you doing?" Patricia said loudly.

He tried to shush her. "You need to leave now, like right now."

"No, Jerome, i'm not going to just shut my mouth anymore. You need help and this hallucinogenic shit you're taking isn't helping anyone."

"Patricia, you need to shut up and listen for once." He stood up and watched the red head get flown backwards.

He quickly ran over and scooped her up in his arms and ran for the end of the ally.

"Put me down!"  
>He ignored it and ran for the car where Eddie was jumping out of, instantly worried for his girlfriend.<p>

"We have to go!" Jerome said as he flung the front door open and placed the petite girl in the seat. "Now!"

"C'mon Clarke, what-"

"I can't." Jerome said jumping into the back.

"Clarke you're making a commotion. I'm not driving until i get an explanation."

"Eddie just go..." Patricia mumbled as she rubbed her temples.

* * *

><p>-Multi that I will try to update every Tuesday-<p> 


End file.
